Moonlit sun
by X-bellaedward-X
Summary: This is my own version of happenings after Eclipse, picks up right after it ends. Hope you enjoy. Of course i am not going to give it all away in this..its called suspense.
1. Bella vs Cathy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the books in the twilight series, all that belongs to Stephanie meyer.

**Authors note:** Ok this is my first entry into fanfiction as i can no longer wait for the new book to come out. It is written basically as the next novel but will never compare to stephanie meyers astounding work. Please read and review as my first entry ever i would love some feedback.

**Sorry for the false alert, i just had to edit something on this. Thankyou to ThePurpleKiwi to bringing it to my attention.**

**Chapter 1- Bella vs. Cathy**

I laid on my bed in pure silence unsure in my mind about what had happened over the past week. A fight, a heartbreaking choice and an engagement it just seemed to much, not only that telling my parents about the engagement. Though to me there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I had made the right choice, or was there? Edward was my everything; I could not bare to lose him. He owned my heart and my soul. Actually, wait...that's not right. He did not own it, he was it. Or perhaps I have been reading Wuthering heights a few to many times. I know I would always pick it up to avoid certain conversations, I even begun to reference my life to it, I used it when I made my decision. I had finally understood what Cathy had meant, Edward was my life if he was to go I would plunge into darkness, but if the world itself plunged into darkness and I had Edward…well there would always be a light of hope. Unfortunately just like Cathy I had more then one person to choose from, although she ended up marrying the one she did not truly love, I feel as if I am making sure I do not make her mistake, and die lonely and without my true love.

Oh God listen to me now…Im even comparing myself to Cathy.

Sitting up I looked at my bed side table…a ring box sat there, not any ring box, it contained my engagement ring, Edwards mothers ring to be exact, of course this was not the first item of his family he had given me, looking now at my bracelet. It seemed that every time I looked at it I cringed, it was a constant reminder to me of the emotional war between Edward and Jacob…a war that revolved around me, a war that I had to end with a few simple words and yet those few simple words would have nearly killed me if I did not have my Edward to come back to for support. And of course Cathy was in way to blame, thou I suppose either way someone would have been hurt at least I was with the one I could not live without. Cathy's words 'I am Heathcliff' suddenly rung throughout my mind…

"I am Edward…" I slowly yet in deep thought said it to myself, trying to see if it felt as right to me as it did to her, somehow if just felt right.

As I reached over and picked up the ring box opening it slowly I stared at it, it would be a shame to have it on a hand not worthy of its beauty and yet it now belonged to me.

"Bells, Edwards here…" a voice boomed from downstairs, it was Charlie my father.

While Charlie had never really approved of Edward since he left such a long time ago only to come back, he did seem to warm up to him a little bit more which in my books was a relief…though of course the news of the wedding was not exactly thrilling to him.

I wandered down the stairs to see my angel standing in the doorway; I stopped for a moment looking at his lustrous beauty…Why did I almost seem to lose my breath when ever I saw him? It was one of the weird effects he had on me. Walking over to him I embraced him softly, well as soft as you could with someone who was as hard as stone. The creeping curve upon his lips seemed to be the only thing that would make you certain he was actually real and not some wonderful dream or implausible hallucination.

"I missed you…" His cool breath in my ear made me shiver in delight, only to be aided by the cool velvety tone that always seemed to melt my heart whenever I heard it. Leaning up and kissing his lips gently, not willing to go any further then that as Charlie was watching our every movement. Taking his hand we walked back up the stairs from which I came and into my room…and of course nothing could get past Edward as he picked up the tattered and worn copy of Wuthering heights, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I think I have found a new way to read your mind" he said with slight chuckle looking at the page I had been reading.

"You know Bella; you have read this book a thousand times just in the time I have known you. This means I know you well enough to realize that when you pick up Wuthering heights, something is lingering in your mind and it has to do with me." He could not help but smile at this, he knew he had me worked out he was always picking up silly things like this.

"Well for you information I have barely read this a thousand times, more like twenty or so." I said a sly smile upon my face as I took the book from his hands and placed it in my draw in my bedside table. Edward looked at me now his smile had faded into a frown, as he sat down on the edge of my bed patting beside him indicating for me to take a seat…

"Bella…you already know how frustrating it is for me that I cannot read your mind so that I may put my own at ease. Let alone how distressing it is to see you pick up that particular book and not tell me what you are thinking…are you having second thoughts?" he looked at me now his eyes reflecting that soft sadness that just told me he was concerned and anxious about this.

"Of course not…My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods; time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the trees. My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath--a source of little visible delight, but necessary. Nelly, I am Heathcliff! He's always, always in my mind--not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being…Edward you are my Heathcliff… And as you are my Heathcliff, I am Heathcliff to." I looked at him now unsure of his reaction, unsure if he had understood what I had just tried to tell him.

A feeling of relief swept over my body as his frown had now curved upwards in a soft caring and loving way. Kissing my lips he merely looked at me and spoke into my ear as quite as he could.

"Why must I be Heathcliff, when I could be Edward...or do you prefer to think of me as Heathcliff and you as Cathy?" he licked the lower lobe of my ear softly, playfully as he pulled me down onto the bed so that I laid next to him, his hands running along my sides gently, his cold hands sending chills up my spine.

"No I want my own love story, one with a happy ending or at least a happy forever" pausing for a brief moment I looked him into his beautiful amber eyes "…I am Edward." Unsure what to do now I merely now kissed his lips with such delicateness as humanly possible.

"Then I promise you I will make sure you are happy forever…" as he spoke I could feel something slide onto my finger…the ring that I was unsure about wearing around Charlie, around everyone, had been returned to its rightful place…and I suppose it should stay there.


	2. The missing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own and of the twilight books or the characters, that all belongs to my idol Stephanie Meyer.

**Author's note:** Ok who would have thought i would have already wrote chapter two in only one day? i didn't. Anyway i would love some advice or some criticism good or bad. A writer learns from every comment made so please **R&R**. This is shorter then what i would like hopefully i will find some inspiration alongthe way. Well i hope you like Chapter two.

**Chapter 2- The missing.**

"If I ever see another wedding dress again, it will be to soon…" I moaned as I sunk even further into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. Alice had kidnapped me for the day while Edward, Jasper and Emmett all went 'hiking' or at least that's what they told outsiders, in reality they went hunting up in the mountains that towered near by Forks. However that did not bring my attention in any form away from the fact that Alice had dragged me all the way to Seattle to try on wedding dresses for 4 hours, not to mention another 2 hours watching her as she contemplated getting married to Jasper again. I groaned once more shoving my bag into my face as if I was muffling a scream, my trail of thought soon shifted from today tormenting occurrences to Edward who appeared to be trying to contain himself from the laughter that balanced on his lips. Removing my bag from my face and placing it back on my lap, or more my stomach as I was continuing to sink into the chair I shot him an icy glare.

"You are not meant to be laughing at my agony…" I growled lightly at him, which appeared to only increase his laughter towards my so called agony. I slumped further down in the seat, only to see him shake his head in my direction…

"Oh Bella, stop putting your self through this i saved you now; that all and matters. And what is the point of a seat belt if you sit so low it is of no use? you may as well be on the floor" His smooth velvety voice had raised a sensible point, not that I was in the mood to agree with him.

"Well perhaps if you slammed on the brakes hard enough it would save me having to go one another one of Alices shopping trips." my aggravated tone apparent to him immediately.

"Oh common Bella …you know she just wants the wedding to be a perfect for us." he looked at me and shrugged a little. "I mean it is not that bad." I just grumbled as I refused to look at him now, folding my arms I stared out the window.

"Not all of us are able to avoid Alice's shopping trips by reading her mind." I murmured under my breath, "And if you were any kind of boyfriend you would protect me from the torture that she always plans to put me through. I'll make sure you can't read her mind next time she wants to take you, just so you know what its like."

"My poor Bella" he mocked me now, before pulling up in my drive way. The Volvos soft purring engine had come to a halt as he appeared to be staring at the car parked in his usual spot, his face blank as a low growl erupted from the back of his throat.

To be honest I did not expect to see anyone from La Push up here so soon. But the thought that Jacob may have forgiven my choice only brought a smile to my face; as I scrambled to get out of the car. As I went to push the door open I felt Edward's cold grip on my shoulder stopping me from moving, turning around I looked at him questioning his reasons…

"Bella…" he winced lightly. "It's not what you think, Jacob is not here." He said his voice starting to sound protective of me now. I looked at him studying his facial features, by the look on his face he did not like what the people were thinking and talking about inside, that look on his face always made my stomach drop in panic. Glancing at my door I could not imagine what was happening now…

"What's going on?" I managed to force out of my quivering lips, only to look towards him again to find he was longer sitting in the driver's seat, instead he was assisting me out of the car; as he usually did and at the same time he placed a firm grip on my hand.

"Something's happened to Jacob, but their thoughts are so jumbled I cannot quite make out what has exactly happened." My stomach continued to drop at his words, what did he mean something had happened? We continued to our way onto the porch Edward's hand not loosening its grip upon my hand. He opened the door for me allowing me to be the first of us entering into the house; Charlie was sitting on the single seat sofa next to the television which was turned off; looking over at Billy who sat in his wheel chair, with Sam beside him and two of the other boys from La Push in the background. I had taken notice to Edwards noise wrinkle at the smell of the werewolves but I was relieved that he was able to keep such a collect face, so that he did not appear rude, unlike the smaller of the two boys who clasped his hand over his noise; to which I shot a menacing glance. Charlie looked up at me his expression grave.

"Bella you might want to take a seat." He gestured towards the sofa across from him, moving to it slowly I sat down with Edward refusing to leave my side the entire time, taking his place right next to me.

"What is this about" my voice croaked; I was unsure to wether I should expect the worst, thou I was always one to over react apparently. Charlie nodded at Billy and looked in my direction again…Oh god he was dead wasn't he!

"Bella…I don't know how to say this, but Jacob has been reported missing. He went walking up in the forest and hasn't returned for a week." I felt Edward's hand continued to tighten almost cutting of my blood circulation. My face went emotionless; I don't know if this was worse then what my over reactive mind had originally thought. But the worst part was I knew this was my fault…I knew it and as I looked towards Billy, he knew it was my fault to. I could tell by the way he stared at me; his eyes may as well been daggers being driven into me; the way he looked, it sent a shiver of uneasiness down my spine. Looking up I heard the phone ring, Charlie nodded his head at us to excuse himself.

"Go outside, you two. Sam and I want to talk to Bella." I suddenly looked up hearing Billy speak. The two boys nodded at them and got up heading for the door…leaving only Edward, Billy, Sam and myself.

I jumped suddenly at the sound of Edward growling again…what were they thinking now? As Billy continued to glare at me, I could only feel a rush of guilt.

"Im sorry about Jacob, I really am…" I mumbled softly. Billy just scoffed at me.

"You're Sorry? You're the bloody one who drove him away you little wretch! He was all I had left and you bloody drove him away." I noticed his glare suddenly turn to Edward now who was already restraining himself hard enough as it was.

"Oh give it up you bloody leech; it was your note that sent him over the edge…" Sam had finally made himself known in the room, unfortunately not in the way I had liked.

"Jacob ran off after he happened to read a note that had accompanied your little wedding invitation."

"What are you talking about; you didn't write him anything did you?" I was suddenly shocked at such an accusation towards Edward, until I noticed his eyes lower.

"You did do it; didn't you?!" I was in tears now, as I struggled to get out of his grip only for him to wrap his arms around him…

"Bella I didn't do it to hurt him; I swear I didn't" I looked at him not sure what to think at this point in time. I felt a piece of paper fall onto my lap, as Sam pushed Billy from the house…

"I wouldn't expect an rspv from us." Sam spoke in a sharp manner before leaving the house.

What exactly had just happened? I moved my hands although they were shaking and picked up the scrunched piece of paper, you did not even need to check the name to know it was Edward's handwriting.

_Jacob,_

_I'm breaking the rules by sending you this. She was afraid of hurting you and she didn't want to make you feel obligated in any way. But I know that if things had gone the other way, I would have wanted the choice._

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob. Thank_

_You – For her – For everything._

_Edward._

I stared down at the letter, unsure on how to react.

"Bella, I swear…" I stopped him.

"Don't Edward, its ok; I guess I understand." I looked up and threw the paper on the coffee table walking over to the window, my arms wrapped around myself.

"What have I done?" I began to shake now, as tears begun to flow from my eyes.

Within seconds Edward was holding me before I even had a chance to hit the floor in an emotional fit.

"I destroyed my best friend…he promised he wouldn't leave me he promised!" I screamed in obvious agony. Edward merely stroked my hair, keeping me tight to him.

"its ok, we will find him…I promise you, common lets get you back to my house" he smiled weakly kissing my cheek and lifting me into his arms…the feeling of his cold marble lips on my hot tear drenched cheek made me a little dizzy, this was all to much.

"What have I done?" I started murmuring incoherently now, the world was spinning…the world was black, Jacob Black.


	3. A Distracting Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the twilight novels. That right belongs to stephanie meye my idol!

**Author note:** Ok so this is my third chapter and i am very proud of how it has turned out. A new longest chapter, i am starting to get my writing back to its full potential. Depending on how many reviews i get and how many people like my story really depends on wetehr or not i write another long chapter or become unmotivated and get lazy.

Also i will be editing chapter one soon again. Something just feels wrong to me about it. So if you get a alert i am sorry.

also i was going to write this in Edwards point of view for my second fanfic...what do you think?

**R&R PLEASE!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3- A distracting Gift. 

Shifting slightly, I began to come back to reality of the world around me; instead of reality of my dreams. Unfortunately these days there wasn't much of a difference between the world and my dreams. In my dreams Jacob was hurting, all because of me and my foolish mouth. In my dreams Edward was here with me, and yet for some reason; I felt that was the reason that Jacob was gone. Rolling over onto my back, I soon came to the realization of the cold silk sheets that pressed against my skin; knowing instantly I was not at home. I went to open my eyes, which would officially classify me as awake. But as I opened them I did not find light, nor did I find the usual grey coloured glow that would normally come through my window; instead everything was dark.

"So my sleeping beauty awakens." A smooth velvety voice echoed through my ears, as Edward made himself known to me in the room. I grumbled lightly; obviously letting him know I would rather be asleep. I shuddered at the feeling of his hand running along my side, sending chills up my spine. I turned to face him, only to see nothing; but the dark.

"This isn't fair you know." I mumbled incoherently; as I stared at the darkness. Stupid vampires with their ability to see in the dark, yet another advantage he had over me other then being totally drop dead gorgeous. All of a sudden, as if out of no where; a light turned on blinding my vision, it was worse then the dark.

"That isn't fair either!" I groaned at him. Chucking a pillow in the direction of the light switch, I rolled over onto my stomach; stuffing my head into another pillow.

"Bella get up, I am not going to watch you sleep any longer." His voice seemed to carry a demanding tone upon its usual calmness. Disgruntled, I braved my eyes opening them and slowly looking around. There he was my perfection, my angel, my life. He gave me a soft smile and within a second I was in his cols, stone like arms getting carried into the bathroom.

"I haven't been asleep for that long" I muttered as he carried me. Edward just shook his head.

"If you classify sleeping for twenty-four hours not long, then yes; you haven't been asleep that long." He raised a smile at me before kissing my forehead, his cool lips seeming such a relief; to an overheated mind.

"What time is it?" I questioned him, unable to believe I had been asleep for more then six hours.

"5:30 in the afternoon my sweet, but enough talking; go get ready." I stared at him now suspiciously.

"Get ready for what?" I asked my eyes starting to become strained from staring, so I looked away.

"Well seeming you wasted the day, I thought we would make the most of the night." He winked at me now and left the room without another word. Walking into the bathroom I removed my army printed pants and my black tank top, stepping into the shower. The cool water was such a relief right now, why did the cold always seem to take away pain? And the warmth, well the warmth tended to bring pain to me. Rinsing my face once more, I stepped out; only to notice to my horror that I did not bring my towel in here. It was still beside Edwards's bed, where I had been drying my hair; last time I had been here. I did not really want to put on the clothes I had been wearing before, they did not smell pleasant to me and I apparently had been wearing them for a long time. Walking to the door I looked into Edward's room, no one seemed to be there. Now running to the towel that lay on the floor I had heard the door open, diving down behind the bed I grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around myself. Getting up I noticed the shocked look on Edwards face and Alice rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Alice when you told me she was finished in the bathroom, you could have told me she wasn't dressed!" Edward seemed to be as embarrassed as I was, even thou he was gifted with being unable to blush. My own cheeks unfortunately, had gone bright red which in its own; only added to my embarrassment. Standing there I didn't move until Alice came bounding in holding a change of clothes for me.

"Seeming you didn't bring anything to change into" she giggled at me before turning and skipping from the room. Edward stood there before gaining control of what he was doing, as soon as Alice left he moved forward to exit.

"Ill…umm…come back in a few minutes." He spoke softly, his eyes staring at me, well not my eyes like he usually did. I had never noticed this tone of voice before, did I really embarrass him? Shrugging it off, I threw on the clothing that Alice had brought me; and sighed almost instantly. Why would Alice bring me a dress, she knew I hated dresses. Looking at myself once more I felt like a Barbie doll in her sun dress, but Alice was right I didn't have anymore clothes here. Hearing a sudden knock at the door I tried to collect myself.

"Come in." I called out and watched as the door opened slowly, Edward's eyes looking in quickly; I guessed it was to make sure I was fully dressed as to avoid another situation like before. He walked in slowly, not with the usual confidence he would present himself with.

"Sorry about before…" He spoke, his voice soft with empathy. He continued to not look in my direction.

"It's ok honey; I should have brought a towel with me." I smiled trying to coax him to look at me, but he still refused to. "Please look at me." My voice had now turned into a whisper, as fear of him being upset at me had clenched my throat up tightly.

"Sorry, I guess I am in shock is all." He replied his smooth velvety tone coming back as he looked me in the eyes. At that comment a million things had run through my mind. Did he not like my body? Was it not what he expected? Was I to skinny? perhaps to fat? Did he think my breasts were weird shaped? I know he had told me off for trying to undo my shirt before; did he really not like them? Looking at him once more I forged a smile.

"So where are we going?" I spoke trying to put on the best front I could so he did not suspect anything was wrong. I noticed a smile come to his lips now; as he shook his head.

"That would ruin the surprise." He said in a calm and collect voice, I eyed him suspiciously which only seemed to make him laugh. "Well common sleeping beauty or we are going to be late." Taking his hand in mine I followed him down the stairs and out the front door. Although he rushed me through the house, I did manage to catch a glimpse of Alice leaning against one of the chairs waving goodbye to us; a smirk plastered on her face. What did she know that I didn't? Alice was a truly frightening little monster when she wanted to be. Torturous shopping trips, forcing me to wear clothes I didn't like and worst of all; I knew she had already gone overboard with the wedding. But I suppose in a way it gave her something to do and as she so frequently stated,

'Please Bella! I never get to plan weddings very often, once every two centuries at minimum!'

I forced the images of the wedding out of my head now as I heard the door handle to Edwards Volvo click and open. Stepping inside I nodded a sign of gratefulness towards him and within seconds he was sitting in the driver's seat turning the keys in the ignition. I smiled as I heard the engine come to life. Pulling out we turned left at the end of his driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked him yet again, beginning to become a little impatient with the secrets.

"All in good time Bella, first I need to tell you a few things." He smiled in my direction, only to see me nod slowly.

"Excellent! Now before you start yelling at me, and telling me no…" He glanced at me with a slightly wicked grin upon his face. "I have got you a wedding present."

"Edward! You know I don't like you buying me presents!" I stared at him now, trying or at least attempting to put on my most serious face possible.

"Ah; but that is the beauty of it Bella, I did not buy it." He continued to flash me his wide smile, had he outsmarted me somehow?

"Then what is it?" I didn't like it when he would play tricks on me, it would almost always form into an argument; which from there would result in a win for him. I crossed my arms and pouted, much like I had before; when Edward was returning me home after a long shopping trip with Alice.

"Well let me put it this way; you will have no choice but to accept it because it is technically and hand-me-down." I moaned in obvious defeat, what was the point in arguing? He may not have been able to read my mind; but he was good at predicting what I would say. Suddenly my mouth dropped as I felt the Volvo come to a halt, we were in a car yard; in fact it was more of a showroom. Edward flashed me a smirk and it was at that exact point; that I had come to the realisation that he was up to something bigger then I originally expected.

"You got me a new car?" I asked him looking at the door now knowing him to well to still be sitting in the driver's seat.

"I wouldn't say that precisely, but you are on the right track." He held out his hand to me, which I took and got up out of his Volvo. Looking around the car yard everything here was brand new, which made me smile; perhaps I might win something after all.

"You realise that none of these cars are classed as a hand-me-down, and unless you intend on stealing it; I cannot see how you are not going to pay for it." Placing my hands on my hips, I was proud of the argument I had just presented him with; I would like to see him get out of this one.

"I am perfectly aware of that Bella." He replied his calm and collect voice beginning to give me the chills. Watching Edward I saw him wave down one of the men in the front office who raced down to him almost immediately.

"I presume you are Mr. Cullen sir? Here to pick up your new Audi TT?" The car salesmen wore a cheesy smile upon his face, which on its own complimented the vintage suit that looked like something my great-great-great-great grandfather was buried in and don't even get me started on the cheap cologne he wore.

"You would be correct." Edward nodded at him and I watched the car salesmen run up to the office again, I presumed to get the keys.

"You bought me a Audi TT?" I asked Edward a look of shock and disbelief written all over my face.

"Of course not, I bought myself an Audi TT. I am giving you my old Volvo, remember it is a hand-me-down. Unless, of course; you would like the Audi? I would more then happily…"

"NO, no…the Volvo will be fine." I cut him off. It was then that it dawned on me, I just accepted his gift; I hated when he did his to me. Unfortunately just as I was about to retaliate to what I had said by mistake I was stopped by the roaring sound of a engine and sight of the beautiful car that had now parked in front of us.

"This is your new car?" The shock and disbelief had now returned to its place upon my face. Edward nodded at me, you could tell he was proud of his recent purchase; or possibly proud about the fact he and tricked me once more? Starring at the car, I had to be totally honest; I did not really know anything about it. Looking up at Edward I gave him a puzzling look.

"So what is so special about this car?" I murmured, wanting to slap myself in the head for asking such a stupid question.

"What is so special about this car?" I heard the salesmen scoff at my remark, I shot him a glare almost instantly; which he appeared to have ignored.

"This, madam is the Audi TT! Fully equipped with every extra you could imagine, you will be sure to ride in luxury every time. Also with its new body shape design you could be travelling at 80 miles/hour and the car would handle no different then at 25 miles/hour. Then of course there is the best feature." The man gave me his usual cheesy grin as he walked over to the car and lifted the bonnet to show us the engine.

"This is no ordinary V6; it is modified to have a supercharger, which in return only makes it go faster." I could only stare at him now; I always hated the way car salesmen would talk to women; like we were all idiots.

"Well, there is all that." Edward interjected. "Then, there is also the fact; that it is the colour of blue I adore on you and it is a car just for us to drive around in; I don't think I could possibly imagine Emmett and Jasper getting in the back seats." He laughed to himself for a moment before holding his hands out for the keys.

"And you will be towing the Volvo back to the address I gave you?" Edward asked, the salesmen nodded placing the keys in his hand and ran off back to the office.

"Well let's get going then; we are going to be late." He smiled at me opening my door and allowing me to get in. As much as I hated to admit the salesmen was quite right about the inside of this car being luxuries and most of all it was comfortable. Watching Edward get into the drivers seat, I could see the look of excitement in his eyes; as he went and placed the key in the ignition. The motor instantly roared to life and that was all Edward needed we were off almost instantly.

"So what are we doing now?" I looked at him yet again, watching him as he changed gears, as he gripped the steering wheel.

"I am not going to lie to you Bella. Alice asked me to go and pick up my new car today; so she could finish setting up for the rehearsal dinner. I didn't have a problem with it, mainly because I knew this would keep you mind off last nights news and events…which has seemed to of worked." He stared at me briefly now before looking back at the road. I sat there for a moment, contemplating what he had just said; he was right my mind had barely passed onto Jacob since we left.

"Thankyou." Was all I could really say to him, after all he was only looking out for me; like a husband would look after his wife.

"Wait, so this means you are going to go to the rehearsal dinner; without an argument?" he laughed now, his musically lit laugh filled the car; but it was not enough to deafen the roaring sound of the engine.

"Well I cant really now, can I? I would use the excuse I have nothing to wear, but Alice will already have something laid out and ready for me; and if my family is going; I kind of have to be." Edward smiled at me, and at my reasoning.

"And that time I didn't even have to convince you." His smile widened as he spoke. I only shrugged in return as I just stared out the window. I wish he had not mentioned Jacob again; it only made him enter into my line of thoughts again. Starring out the window I watched the trees pass by, and out of the corner of my eye I swear I saw a pair of white glowing eyes amidst the dark.

"Jacob…." I murmured softly to myself as I continued to stare, my mind was merely playing tricks on me.


End file.
